Warriors Book 1: The Newcomer
by I Believe I Can Like Fly
Summary: this is a story about a gray fox pup who is mistaken for a loner kit. she must survive in LightningClan with out anyone figuring out that she is a fox. please read and review! i am bad at summrys i know.
1. Names

**LightingClan:**

**Leader:**

Blizzardstar- huge white tom with gray speckles, blue eyes. Apprentice Echopaw.(i love that name!)

Medicine cat:

Stormpelt- dark gray tom with darker stripes, hazel eyes, Apprentice Snowpaw

Deputy:

Ripplestream- silver she-cat with white streaks, green eyes.

Warriors:

Dewstorm- pale gray tom with green eyes.

Fireflower-Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Amberwind- golden tabby she-cat with light gray streaks, amber eyes. Apprentice: Petalpaw.

Emberfrost-ginger and light gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Fawnripple- cream she-cat with pale gray streaks, green eyes. Apprentice: Leopardpaw.

Amberblaze- Bright ginger she-cat with gray speckles, blue eyes.

Enberdapple- gray she cat with hazel eyes. Apprentice: Blazepaw.

Leafstorm- pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

Mouseleap- pale brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Eaglepaw.

Owlflight- Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Frostpaw.

Brightblaze- long haired ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Rabbitblaze- brown and ginger tom, green eyes. Mate Embertail.

Silversky- Silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes. Apprentice Goldenpaw.

Eagleleap- White and brown she-cat yellow eyes, mate of Dustblaze.

Dustblaze- Dusty colored tom with green eyes, mate of Eagleleap.

Rainsplash- Silver tom with green eyes.

Seedtail- pale brown tabby tom, amber eyes. Mate: Moontail. Apprentice Wildpaw.

Molefoot- ginger tom with brown paws, hazel eyes. mate of Goldenrise

Robinleap- brown tabby she-cat green eyes. Apprentice Maplepaw

Fawnstep- Light brown she-cat with white speckles.

Streamfoot- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice Pebblepaw.

**Queens and kits:**

Moontail- light gray she-cat with a pure white tail. mate: Seedtail. mother to Seedtail's kits-

Goldenrise- ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Molefoot. mother to Molefoot's kits: Duskkit-Brown gray tom with green eyes. Rushkit- Blue gray she-kit with white speckles, and amber eyes.

Daybreeze-Golden and white she-cat, with blue eyes. Mate: Rainsplash. mother to Rainsplash's kits- Poppykit- reddish she-kit with black speckles, green eyes. Rainkit- gray she-kit with green eyes. Darkkit- Black tom with hazel eyes.

Embertail-dark ginger she-cat. Mate: Rabbitblaze. Mother to Rabbitblaze's kits:, Littlekit- small pale sandy colored she-kit with blue eye. Jaykit-grayish and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw- Long haired she-cat with hazel eyes.

Echopaw- silver she-cat with ginger streaks, blue eyes.

Pebblepaw- gray she-cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- mottled she-cat with hazel eyes.

Wildpaw- leopard printed she-cat with yellow eyes.

Goldenpaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Frostpaw- white and light gray tom with green eyes.

Eaglepaw- brown and white tom, yellow eyes.

Blazepaw- bright ginger tom with amber eyes.

Leopardpaw- brown and black speckled she-cat with amber eyes.

Petalpaw- white and gray splotched she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Starlingwing-gray tom with dark gray flecks across flank

Nightfur- Black tom with green eyes.

Birchblossom- white and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Bluebutt-blue, silver she-cat with emerald green eyes

Wasptail- pale tan tom with light brown tail

Grassfur- very pale gray tom with green eyes.

**Other animals:**

Storm- pale gray tom, blue eyes (Loner)

Roxie-ginger she-cat with green eyes(loner)

Howl- reddish (male wolf) with green eyes. pack leader.

Claw-dark ginger vixen (vixen means female fox) with piercing green eyes

Midnight-the badger that returned to save bluebutt from her awfull name! lol

Boulder- gray (male wolf) with green eyes. omega wolf in the pack.

Molly-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (kittypet)

**Peanut-**small brown she-kit with blue eyes (loner)

**Butter**-FAT LAZY sandy colored tom (kittypet) with huge brown eyes,

**Ann**-light brown she-cat with pale green eyes(loner)

**Jelly**-gray she-cat with green eyes(loner)

Abbababba-a huge brown she-wolf with yellow eyes. one of the beta wolves of the pack (THIS IS A NAME NOT JUST A MADE UP WORD!)

Alaska- white she-wolf, with green eyes. alpha wolf of the pack.

Olive- small she-fox (gray fox) with green eyes, mother of: Ripple- a tiny she-fox (gray fox) with blue eyes and unusual white paws, tail tip, and ears, and ginger muzzle; Night-jet black male (gray fox) with green eyes; Sage- pale gray she-fox with unusual black paws green eyes (gray fox).

Jay- male (gray fox) with green eyes. father to Ripple, Night, and Sage.

Leaf- she-fox-kit (gray fox loner) with yellow eyes.

**sorry that was SO many names!**


	2. ATTACK!

**Prologue:**

**(Ripple's POV)**

I grunt as my mother, Olive, nuzzles me out of our den. "Hurry!" she whispers, "I hear something!" I can see the fear in her eyes. _I wonder what's happening! _

"Mom," I whisper.

"Yes dear?" she doesn't stop pushing us.

"What do you hear?" I ask and she doesn't answer.

"I hear... the wolves." I stiffen as I hear those words. I then start running faster, and i see Night and Sage do the same. _Why don't they ever talk to me? _"Ripple come on this is no time to worry about why your brother and sister don't like you!" my mother snaps,

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I wonder aloud and Olive purrs.

"I'm your mother, remember?" she jokes,

"Yes...and you're the best mother ever!" I reply, pushing my face into her fur. _But why are they always leaving me? And just because I am the runt? That shouldn't matter! I love them, why don't they love me? _I think and look at my paws. "Mom, I'm scared! I hear them getting closer!" I whine.

"Shut up! You're always scared! You're such a loser!" my brother Night sneers and my fur bristles, _no I'm not! I'll show them! I'll be the fastest, strongest fox they've ever seen!_ I bare my teeth and I hear a howl. "Their close." my mother bristles. "Go hide don't come out unless you hear me say so, ok?" she stares at us. We all nod at the same time. I follow Night and Sage towards a bush and am about to hide with them when Sage slashes out her paw,

"Go hide somewhere else!" she growls and I stare blankly at them.

"B-but mom said to hide together!" I whimper

"So?! We don't like you! You're not our sister! Now leave us alone!" Sage spits.

"Fine!" I snarl and stomp away crying. I hide in a bush surrounded by berries.

I hear Sage yowl and I look out the bush. I see my mother's body laying on the ground.

"NO!" I yelp and rush towards her, not noticing the wolf behind me. I run under some wolves to get to her.

"I thought I smelled fear and it's not mine!" a white wolf growls as I stare at my mother. He advances towards me, picking my up with one paw.

"Sage! Night! Run!" I yowl, wiggling free from the wolf and running as fast as I can, in no certain direction.

I hear Sage and Night run the other direction but I don't care. _I love them. I need to lead these wolves away! _I think to myself

"Think you can run little one!" the wolf howls and I feel his breath on my back. _Quick! I'll die if I stay on the ground! _I climb swiftly up the nearest tree, and glance down at the wolves. Their howling in dismay. "You got away this time, but next time things will be different!" one wolf growls. I yowl as a bird hits me in the head causing me to fall to the ground.

"Oh, look. I guess this is next time!" the wolf spits and grabs me by the scruff. He shakes me furiously and throws me against the tree. He then puts his huge paws on my chest and digs his claws into my flesh. I yelp and try to get away but his grip tightens each time i struggle.

"Hey boss we caught another one!" a black wolf growls and I see Night dangling in the jaws of the wolf,  
"Night!" I whisper not having enough strength to yowl.

"There's another one hiding you can get him if you want!" the wolf growls and the leader leaves me. "This one here can die, come on guys lets go catch the other one!" he growls and races off.

_Well that's great both my brother and sister are going to die anyway, so am I. _

"Get back here you rats!" I hear a wolf growl and i see Sage and Night rush past me, the wolf pack right behind them. _Let them be safe, or when I die it will have been for nothing! I love them, even though they don't love me back! _


	3. VOTE

**hey guys... me sad... i need more reviews so i get more inspired to continue!**

**There is a poll on my profile, vote there if i should keep writing my storys or just give up **

**on these and start Whole new ones.**

**SO PLEASE VOTE!**

**~Sad Dawnflower of WindClan**


End file.
